


Whats Good For Me

by MarvelDC



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: The long love story between Batgirl and Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Pamela Isley, batgirl/poison ivy
Kudos: 18





	Whats Good For Me

Batgirl wasn’t used to feeling flustered, she could normally take control of a situation, no matter who it involved. Only problem was, this situation wasn’t a normal one, and neither was the person it involved. 

Batgirl had just learned that Poison Ivy, the world’s leading Biologist, who also happened to be an eco-terrorist had discovered a way to end all human life on earth and would only talk to her. Normally, when she fought Poison Ivy, Batgirl was able to do it through reasoning with her, an occasional punch, but she never killed any plants. This was probably why Ivy was only willing to talk to her, because Batgirl understood how much plants meant to Ivy, and how much it hurt Ivy, which was something that she would never mean to do.

As Barbara was rehearsing what she would say to Ivy, her mind drifted back to when she had first met Poison Ivy. It was in Batgirls early days, so was still trying to prove herself to Batman and to Robin. That night was the first night that she had gone out on patrol without any supervision, it was also the night that she encountered her first ‘supervillain’; Poison Ivy.

They were both younger, Ivy was probably 20, and Barbara was 17, still rash and unaware of all that was around her. Batgirl was swinging through the windy Gotham streets on a starry May night, eventually she swung by Gotham park where she heard a cry for help. Without much planning or thought, she swept down to the park and looked for whoever cried out. She saw no one but the trees, swaying in the wind, Batgirl still thought to look around, continued her sweep so that she was deep in the park, where there weren’t any lights except for the moon and the faint city lights. There, Batgirl saw what looked to be a greenhouse, a small glass shed that was hidden away by the trees, with only one light in it.

Batgirl slowly made her way over to it, and, making sure that no one was watching her, she opened the door to the greenhouse and entered. She looked around, and saw that there was some woman at the other end, holding up a plant, the woman had noticed her yet, so batgirl decided to introduce herself to see if she knew what the scream from earlier was. 

“Hello, I’m Batgirl--” 

“I know who you are, I also know that you’ve been swinging around with that idiot batman.” The woman quickly replied before whipping around, giving barbara a good look at her. The woman's hair was even more red than Barbaras, and her skin had a green tinge to it, but her face was what most surprising to Batgirl. It was the first face of a female that she had found attractive, the realization hit Batgirl immediately and it shook her, she always thought of herself as straight until now, until she had seen the beauty in Poison Ivy’s face.

Ivy sauntered towards the flustered batgirl, noting how the plants were doing on both sides of her. “What's the matter dear, are you alright” Ivy said with a tone of patronizing but also worry. Poison Ivy was also taken aback by the beauty of Batgirl, even though she was still wearing her cowl, Ivy could notice her beautiful flowing red hair, envying even hers. Ivy was used to dealing with the toughness of Batman, but in Batgirl she saw something else, she saw a human who was able to understand, to feel what she felt. 

The gap between the young women finally closed as Ivy came face to face with Batgirl, “Please, tell me that you at least understand why I’m doing this.” Batgirl recovered herself and nodded, “I know why, if anything I’m sympathetic to your cause. But I still have to bring you in, you have to face justice.”

Ivy scoffed and turned away, “Whatever, what does it matter, the worlds going to burn whether I try to stop it or not. You and all the other humans deserve what’s coming.”

Batgirl felt herself get ashamed, then quickly wondered why she cared about anything that this criminal thinks of her. “Come on Ivy, please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

Ivy turned back towards Batgirl with her wrists showing and with a bitter tone she said “I won’t. The only thing that comes from our fights are dead plants.” As Batgirl solemnly put on the cuffs, Ivys tone turned sweet “Just, please, promise me… you’ll take care of these ones” she lifted her head to make eye contact with her captor with not exactly remorse, but with a look full of sorrow. Batgirl put her hand on Ivy’s shoulder, “I will Ivy, I will.”

With that, Batgirl escorted Ivy out of the greenhouse, who turned around for one last look at the luscious field of green before her, and with a sad little smile, she allowed herself to be taken back to arkham. Where she would inevitably escape many times afterwards.

Barbara snapped back to the present, when she realised that she would have to hurry across town if she wanted to meet Ivy’s deadline. She hustled back into the batcave to change into her uniform, her mind still wondering about how best to talk to Ivy. After she got dressed, she decided to swing to the park, instead of taking the batcycle, hoping that her green mindset would help her chances with reasoning with Ivy.

Swinging through the rooftops, Batgirl’s mind started to drift once more, only this time, she thought of the first time she saw Poison Ivy as more than just an enemy, but also more than a friend. 

It was a few months later, Ivy had escaped from arkham, as they both knew that she would. Ivy and Batgirl had gone through many changes, they had also crossed paths a few times, but always with someone else there. They were never alone together, so when Batgirl and Poison Ivy faced off that night, there was an air of uncertainty. Both were unsure of how the other would react to their solitude together.

This time, instead of in a greenhouse, they met in a penthouse suite that Ivy had booked through controlling the receptionist with her pheromones. She had plans to release spores in gotham that would cause plant growth to take over major parts of the city.

Batgirl swung onto the terrace, where Ivy was was looking out at the city. The wind was blowing out the curtains outside, and the moon was bright. Knowing that Batgirl was there, Ivy said a statement that would make Batgirl see her in a new light. “Humankind may be full of bastards, but one of the best people I've known has been you. Ivy turned around to look at Batgirl, “I’ve been watching you, making sure that you” she started to walk towards batgirl, and then pinned her against the railing “kept you word”

Batgirl felt the breath of Ivy and she also felt a feeling inside of her start to emerge and started to blush. “I’m a woman of my word” She said, then she quickly spun Ivy around, so that she was now pinned.

Ivy turned around, so that her back was to Batgirl, “Look out there, as much as I hate mankind, You can create one hell of a scene.” 

For some reason, Batgirl didn’t back away from behind Ivy, something about it just felt right. She knew that it shouldn’t, but against all reason and rational thought, Batgirl felt comfortable with her arms around Ivy. Cautiously, she opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, hoping that the words would find her as she started. “You know, if you got to know a few of us, I’d hope you could find a few more things you’d like”

Ivy then turned around, shocked by the gentleness of Batgirls words, normally these visits would quickly end with her in handcuffs, but tonight was different. Tonight, she was alone with Batgirl, who was very close to her, their lips only inches apart. Ivy felt something inside her, something that wanted to pull Batgirl closer, something that made her want to hold Batgirl.

At the same time, Batgirl couldn’t help but hold her breath in as Ivy’s face was so close to hers. She should feel afraid, or pull away, but she couldn’t. Batgirl just wanted to stay like that forever; a windy, moonlit night, with Ivy and herself alone on a terrace together.

They both had to pull themselves away from their imaginations and Ivy pushed herself past Batgirl, her fingers lingering a little longer then they should have on Batgirls arm. 

Ivy paced the rooftop, dismissing Batgirls offer “I can’t. I shouldn’t, especially with someone like you. Maybe in a different life, where we were both a little different, a little better. Then Maybe, just… maybe.”

With that Ivy hurried back inside, but before she closed the door completely, she looked back and Batgirl and whispered soft enough that Batgirl thought it was just the wind, but later realised what she said. “Maybe.” After that, Ivy shut the door, closing her conflicting emotions for the night. Ivy left the hotel and her plan behind, but she also left Batgirl on the terrace with a deeply taboo idea.

She was left with an unsure heart and a confused brain that conflicted with each other. Her heart wanted to run after Ivy, but her brain forced her to remember who Ivy was, and who she was.

As the deadline drew near, Barbara finally got to the park with little time to spare, she would have to meet Ivy to beg her to stop, the only problem was that she still didn’t know how to tell Ivy. This was the first time that their special relationship had even been mentioned by one of them, and it terrified Barbara. She was so scared of what she was going to be forced to do today that she thought back to the last time she saw Ivy.

It was only a month or two before, and it was the only time she had seen Ivy since their night in that hotel, but the conversation was still fresh in one anothers minds when they saw each other that night. They met each other with a shared sense of blocked emotions, they couldn’t allow to get their hopes up, even if they knew what those hopes were.

The sun had just set over the horizon, giving Gotham an orange tinge, one that brought everything to light, but also made everything more passionate. Batgirl had decided to start patrol early, so she set was already in costume and ready to go for the night when she saw the sunset. 

Something about it demanded her attention, so she decided to find the tallest building and just watch the light die out. Batgirl had been watching the serene scene for maybe 2 minutes when she was interrupted by something that had tapped her shoulder. Even without looking, she could tell that it was Ivy, she could tell by the smell she gave off; leaves after the rain.

Batgirl just patted the side of the roof next to where she was sitting without looking behind her.

Ivy was still unsure about her reasoning for being there, but she decided that it would all be worth it in the end. She walked over to the side of Batgirl and sat down, draping her legs over the side of the sun-kissed building.

Staring out into the sunlight Ivy sat down next to Barbara, her body heat making Ivy feel comfortable. Ivy was refusing to look at her, because she knew that if she did, it would be over. So instead, she just scooted closer and put her arm around Batgirls waist pulling her closer.

Batgirl felt Ivy next to her and when she got pulled close she felt her eyes water. She couldn’t look at her either, but only because she finally understood that she needed Ivy. 

When Batgirl rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder, she let the tears fall, watering her cheek and Ivy’s shoulder. Ivy’s hand came up to wipe her face while her other hand came up behind batgirl and rested on her shoulder. They both hadn’t looked or said anything to each other, but as they sat there together at the edge of the roof Ivy started to say something that was the most emotional batgirl had ever seen Poison Ivy.

“I know… I know”. With that Ivy let her own tears fall, tears that Batgirl could feel inside. 

As they both sat there, staring out at the city at dusk, crying for themselves and for the future, and the past, they knew. They knew what would happen, but instead of dealing with that, they were just there together, holding one another. 

They only had a few moments of silence before the sun disappeared behind the jungle of skyscrapers and iron. After that, the sky quickly became black and Ivy forced herself to walk away from Batgirl for one last time.

While she left she stopped, giving Batgirl hope. Ivy picked up her head, then set it back down before continuing and left Batgirl crying on the rooftop, alone.

That was the last time she had seen Ivy, so Batgirl had no idea what to expect from today, part of her hoped that she would never see Ivy again, but part of her needed Ivy, more then she had needed anyone else. 

By just remembering their past together, Batgirl started to tear up, but quickly dried her eyes, she couldn’t allow Ivy to see her like this. And, for all she knew, this could just be a normal supervillain demand meeting. 

Hoping that she wouldn’t bring up the past, Batgirl finally made it to Poison Ivy’s greenhouse in the park, where they first met. She landed cautiously, but her mind was focused on what awaited her inside of those doors. Batgirl approached the greenhouse, and the doors slowly opened by vines pushing them. She took some gentle steps forward, but realised that the greenhouse was empty, she then stood up and looked around. She saw that there was a light at the end of the greenhouse, above a table, walking closer, she saw that there was a note on the table.

The note read

\--Come to the park fountains--

The gotham park fountains were the main attraction of the park, they were these beautifully designed stone fountains that had water shooting through them and lights illuminating the water.

Batgirl got there and saw that it was empty except for Ivy, who was sitting on the edge, watching the water ripple. When she realised who was approaching, she looked up at Batgirl and stood up.   
As she walked towards Batgirl, Ivy commanded the plants to grow and bloom, so that the flowers would follow her every step. She also made the trees part, so that it was a straight walk, with the stars illuminating the way to Batgirl.

Ivy felt extremely nervous, she had never allowed herself to be as open as she was in this moment. She gave everything up for a chance to get a happy ending with Batgirl, her life would never be the same after this.

Batgirl stopped when she saw Ivy come towards her, everything she had rehearsed in her head just failed. She stood there, awestruck as Ivy walked right up to her.

Ivy looked down and grabbed Batgirls hands, before raising her eyes to look into the one woman who could make her act like this. 

Ivy and Batgirl stood there, both admiring each other and both knowing what the other felt. Bringing her lips to Batgirls ear, she whispered three words that changed both of their lives forever. 

“I Love You”

With that, Ivy leaned in to kiss Batgirl, and they both knew that whatever they would have to go through, they would do it together.


End file.
